


That's What I Go to School For

by BFive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Women's College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Steve & Danny are both Media teachers in a women's college in an Arab country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What I Go to School For

**Author's Note:**

> • Thanks Liz & Dani for the Beta.
> 
> • For Leupagus’s [“Damn, Your Fandom Is Good At What You Do”](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/99028.html) Fest .. I’m a media student so this is what I can offer.
> 
> • It might seems weird for some people but Media is actually a busy major with long hours, we spend more time in the college with our teachers and fellow classmates than our own families so it’s normal for us to call the teachers by their first names and joke around with them, they’re really our second family.
> 
> • Anything bold means it’s actually said in Arabic so the teachers won’t understand xD which we kind of do .. a lot just to mess with them but never insult them.

“Morning Danno,” said Steve running into the office while Danny was packing his stuff to head into class.

“Late as usual, McGarrett!” said Danny leaning on his desk for a minute waiting for Steve to get his stuff, “for someone who drives a bike, you’d think you’d never be late!”

“Don’t hate on the bike Danny, if you didn’t call me to tell me about the schedule change, I would’ve still been in bed, I got here as fast as I could, I didn’t see the email.”

“There’s a reason I made Chin set the email to your iPhone genius, you need to check your work email on daily bases, before going to bed and first thing in the morning!”

“Yeah yeah sure, just tell me, who do we have now?” asked Steve while taking the coffee mug from Danny’s hand and took a sip.

“Your favorite,” smirked Danny.

“Not the third years!”

“Oh yes the third years before you even had your coffee,” Danny took his mug back, “come on, we’re going to be late.” They walked to A043, Steve following him.

“Hood,” said Steve while he and Danny waited till they heard the “Heda” and walked into the classroom.

It wasn’t that Steve hated the third year students, they’re his favorite class but they got a bit crazy... no, a bit is an understatement. They’re pure crazy.

“Good Morning girls,” said Steve heading to sit on his favorite place, the desk, while Danny put his laptop on the desk and started plugging it in, “how are my 17 favorite girls in the whole wide world?”

“We’re really good, that was a well deserved 2 weeks break,” said Sara, “What happened to the tie Danno?”

“What did I say about the name?” said Danny firmly looking at Sara.

“That only Gracie can call you that, but come on Danno, we’re like your daughters too!”

“No, no I’m not, I may be like a father figure to all of the media girls in the college but not this class!” he points at Sara and the rest of the girls.

“And Steve uses it too, he’s definitely not your daughter!” said Heba

 **“Of course he’s not, he’s more like his husband,”** said someone who was hiding behind one of the huge iMac screens.

“I heard that!! You guys are crazy, if you’re anyone daughters you’re his daughters,” he points at McGarrett.

“No, he can’t be my dad,” says Amy, **“It’s wrong to think that your dad is hot.”**

The girls giggled when Steve and Danny exchanged a look before Danny looked at the girls and said, “It’s getting old guys seriously! Did you forget we started our Arabic lessons?”

“Well your studying classic Arabic, we’re talking local Arabic!” smiled Heba.

“Tomato, tomatoh,” said Steve.

“Sun meet Moon,” said Noura.

“I ask again because I’m your favorite student and you can’t not answer your favorite student questions, what happened to the tie Danno?” asked Sara.

“I didn’t feel like wearing one, I’m rebelling against the college rules! Happy now?” said Danny taking his place by sitting next Steve on the desk, “ok let’s talk Desert Rose shall we, I need a progress report from all of you, Sara go!”

“Fiiiiine, so I wrote the sponsorship letter, got Kono to proof-read it for me, already sent it to ECSSR, Etisalat and called Mubadala to get an email address to send the letter to, waiting for them to call back.”

“Good girl you get a cookie, Noura, website development?” asked Steve while Danny scribbled something on his notepad.

“We have an outline set up with all the coding done, we just need the actual files from the girls and a theme!” said Noura.

“Theme .. did you say just say Theme?” asked Danny with a loud voice, “Didn’t you guys already choose a theme? Shamma what the hell happened?”

“I’m sorry Danno, they settled on “World War 2 propaganda” for like 5 minutes and as soon as I sent the email they started arguing again!” said Shamma looking at the girls.

“Guys come on! I thought we settled on a theme! We need a theme so the catalogue and poster groups can start they’re work!” said Steve.

“Desert Rose is in 2 months! We need a theme like yesterday!” said Danny starting a rant that everyone knew was coming, “The sponsors won’t just give you the money like this!! They want samples of the posters and invitation cards! You can’t have that without a theme, how many times have I told you girls to manage your time right! I swear to god this kind of shit never happened when I was in Jersey! That’s it, no breaks, we’re not leaving this room until you guys settle on a theme!”

“But Danno ..” objected Steve.

“Do NOT Danno me!” said Danny, “You should be the mature one, I trusted you with this before I headed back to Jersey for the Eid holiday, what the hell McGarrett?”

“It’s not his fault Danny, it’s our fault really!” said Shamma.

“Yes it is,” said Steve looking at the girls trying to look mad but failing miserably, “when I left the class they were settled on World War 2 propaganda, what happened Shamma?”

“Oh I can’t wait to hear this, let me guess: Noura had an idea?” said Danny looking at Noura who was usually the loudest in class but this time, she was typing something on her laptop.

“Yes, she did, she said the propaganda will remind people about last year’s theme and the fourth years will think we copied them,” said Shamma.

“Oh great, was Kono here when all of this happened?” asked Danny looking at Noura

“Yes, and she kind of agreed, apparently people will mistake WW2 and Pop Art since not everyone studied Art History with Danny Williams.” Answered Shamma.

“Oh my god” said Danny frustrated, “Ok here’s what we’re going to do, McGarrett, because I am a nice person, go get yourself a coffee and drag Kono with you since she has to be here when we settle down on a theme, WHICH WE WILL DO TODAY!”

“OK, Danno, you need to cool down a bit,” said Steve looking at Danny like he’s a time bomb.

“I’m going to cool down when we settle on a theme McGarrett! Now go get Kono!” Danny pushed him outside the class then stepped out to talk to Steve, forgetting that it’s a glass door between them and the class. Danny started saying something that looked like another rant with one of his hands on McGarrett’s chest.

 **“I swear they bicker like a married couple!”** said Noura.

 **“Oh I bet everything I have that they’re doing the dirty,”** said Heba.

 **“Say it isn’t so,”** said Amy, **“Seriously Steve is getting hotter by the minute! How can he still be single?”**

 **“I told you he’s doing Danno, look at their body language!”** Said Sara.

The whole class went back to starring at the door where McGarrett was smirking at whatever a very pissed off Danny was saying before he gave Steve a final push toward the outer door and then came back in class to find all the girls starring, “What?” asked Danny surprised by the way everyone was looking at him.

“Danno, can I ask you something?” asked Sara.

“Hmm .. sure?” said Danny.

“How long have you & Steve been married?”


End file.
